


Two - Japan

by marauders



Series: ChangKyu Trips [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What's with the year 2014 anyway?” Kyuhyun laughs bitterly.</p><p>Changmin just nodded, still standing, playfully playing with his SS6 lightstick. “You want to go for a quick vacation?”</p><p>“When? Where?” Kyuhyun's voice sound a little more excited, “We are so busy, we have SMTown in Japan after this.”</p><p>“How about we just do a vacation in Tokyo?” Changmin said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two - Japan

Two-Tokyo

“It's depressing...” Kyuhyun is sitting on the couch with the psp on his hand. His voice sounded like his words.

“What is?” Changmin asked from across the room. They are both currently in super junior dorm, hangs out to spend their free time together.

“This..all of this..” Kyuhyun's voice quiet down a bit, “Jessica, Luhan...” He sighs before added, “Sungmin hyung.” His last word was said so silently that Changmin almost couldn't hear it. 

“I know.” Changmin said. He also hates this situation, especially the one that can be affected his best friend. “I hope it will be okay.” 'I hope you'll gonna be okay when the news broke' he added in his thought.

“What's with the year 2014 anyway?” Kyuhyun laughs bitterly.

Changmin just nodded, still standing, playfully playing with his SS6 lightstick. “You want to go for a quick vacation?”

“When? Where?” Kyuhyun's voice sound a little more excited, “We are so busy, we have SMTown in Japan after this.”

“How about we just do a vacation in Tokyo?” Changmin said.

Kyuhyun actually spare him a glance this time, away from his precious gadget, “That's...actually sounds like a good idea..”

“I am the epitome of good idea. All my ideas are good, no great.” Changmin states, waiting for his friend reaction. '1,2...'

“Are you kidding me? I am the planner here...I am always planning our trip..and..” Kyu stops and looks at Changmin who cannot contain his amusement anymore. “Are you teasing me?” 

Changmin laughs openly, because of Kyuhyun reaction and because his friend's dark cloud are passed for now. “Then, what are you waiting for, master of travel planner?”

“Right..I'll start browsing right away.” Kyuhyun moves to browse on his pc, “We cannot go to far, though. We only can sight-seeing for a day and a half, maybe.” Then he turns around and looks at Changmin with a really happy face, “How does FUJI-Q sounds for you? We can play there. It's gonna be fun.”

At this, Changmin couldn't agree more, “That is actually sounds nice. I want to ride that roller coaster again..but whose manager are gonna be our third-wheel now?”

“It's must be from yours. Last time it's from me.”

“Ah..okay.” He smirks, thinking how dbsk manager would be their photo taker in Japan.

“Thanks, Min.” Kyuhyun added after a bit. “For trying to cheer me up.”  
Changmin shakes his head, “Kyuhyun pabo..who is trying to cheer you up? I'm just wanna have fun.”

They laugh together. They just gonna try to have fun together to pass this dark cloud for now. And later, later when Kyu needs some comfort, Changmin will definitely be there.

**Author's Note:**

> When i refer to events : It's maybe not happened yet, Kyu just addresed it because I reckon he and Changmin already heard before public. This is just my take. Thanks.


End file.
